english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glen "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Ace D. Copular, Big Billy and Grubber in The Powerpuff Girls, Brooklyn in Gargoyles, Clank in Tinker Bell, Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo in Johnny Bravo, Kowalski in The Penguins of Madagascar, Mr. Smee in Return to Never Land, Petrie in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and onward, Raj and Samson in Camp Lazlo! and Ted a.k.a. The Man with the Yellow Hat in Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Baloney, Bobby (Singing; ep67), Burt (ep81), Captain (ep73), Captain Mel (ep3), Charlton, Christopher W. (ep79), Dr. Jeckyl (ep54), Flaxseed (ep8), Floyd (ep98), Hemingway (ep88), John Smith (ep85), Lee (ep28), Mitch, Mr. Crazy Person (ep21), Narrator (ep45), Narrator (ep84), Sherlock Holmes (ep72), Singer (ep12), Singer (ep51), Snake (ep22), The Butler (ep93), The Colonel (ep37), The King (ep36), The Troll (ep66), Thunderdogg (ep91), Tristesse (ep11), Very Arch Bishop (ep10), Weed Memlo (ep65), Woodpeckerman (ep83) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - 1st Crook (ep22), Bovinator (ep44), Crazy Ol'Uncle (ep8), Don (ep50), Eddie (ep44), Eric (ep50), Fripplehoot (ep11), Horse (ep30), Host (ep11), Kid (ep49), Man (ep49), Man#1C (ep22), Mayor, Psycho (ep42), Robotic Phone (ep13), Sheep#3 (ep8), Snake (ep13), Youngblood (ep30) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1993) - Cab Driver (ep25), Computer (ep59), H.A.R.D.A.C., Office Boy (ep25), Radio Broadcaster (ep59), Security Guard (ep38), Smuggler (ep62), Teen (ep59) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Abra Kadabra, Buddy/Omac (ep23), Captain Mervel, Joker/Red Hood, Mobster (ep37), New Joker (ep48), Rubberneck (ep28), Rubin (ep51), Starman (ep63), Ultra Humanite (ep64) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Dad (ep24), Azmuth, DNAlien#2 (ep24), Forever Knight#1, Ghostfreak (ep36), Kraab (ep45), Magister Labrid, Policeman (ep45), Security Alien#2 (ep36), Ultimo (ep27) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Alien Doctor (ep62), Bryk (ep76), Kundo, Plumber (ep62) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Azmuth, Belicus (ep16), Haplor (ep34), Hugh (ep37), Jailer (ep18), Magister Labrid (ep31), Major Domo (ep37), Major General (ep31), Pops (ep18), White NecroFriggian#1 (ep11), Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Binipinardian#2 (ep33), Binipinardian#3 (ep33), Brain Pod#18 (ep30), Brain Pod#81 (ep30), Dreadnaught Computer (ep30) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Bartender (ep14), Chuck (ep14), Dad (ep6), Destructo Dad (ep10), Dr. Teef (ep3), Dude (ep33), Knight#1, Knight#3, Lifeguard (ep24), Mad Dad (ep3), Mr. Beetles (ep39), Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz (ep14), Romeo (ep33), Taxi Driver (ep25), Technicians (ep6), Train Driver (ep25), Usher#1 (ep17), Usher#2 (ep17), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - EMT (ep7), Factory Owner (ep7), Henri (ep7) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Dexter's Dad, Actor (ep71), Alien (ep47), Alien#1 (ep11), Amoebae#2 (ep23), Amoebae#3 (ep23), Anchor Man (ep6), Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep16), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Army Computer (ep62), Arnie (ep45), Barney (ep44), Biker#2 (ep58), Box Guy (ep35), Boy (ep43), Boy (ep53), Boy#1 (ep56), Boy#1 (ep57), Boy Band Germ#1 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#3 (ep70), Boy on Left (ep21), Boy Student (ep32), Captain (ep15), Carrot Guy (ep17), Cassius (ep46), Chief (ep58), Computer (ep59), Computer#2 (ep38), Cool Guy (ep44), Cop (ep6), Cop (ep18), Cop#2 (ep36), Creature (ep34), Delivery Man (ep71), Dog, Dog#1 (ep42), Dog#2 (ep42), Doorman (ep34), Dude (ep75), Dude#3 (ep69), Fat Kid (ep5), Fish (ep1), Fisherman (ep49), Fois Gras (ep14), French Guy (ep9), French Teacher (ep9), Fruit Stand Guy (ep35), Gentleman (ep75), Goalie (ep55), Grandpa (ep33), Grape Ape (ep15), Grappulator (ep51), Guy (ep62), Guy#1 (ep5), Guy#2 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep69), Guy in Audience (ep20), Ice Cream Man (ep18), Ice Cream Man (ep75), Italian Man (ep58), Jeff, Jelly Jerry (ep66), Jock, Jocko (ep14), John Pierre (ep9), Juan (ep35), Kid (ep22), Kid (ep27), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep5), Kid#1 (ep57), Kid#1 (ep63), Kid#1 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep54), Kid Shopper (ep11), Knight (ep16), Kurt (ep21), Mackerel (ep39), Mailman (ep27), Mailman (ep53), Mailman (ep55), Main Title Narrator (eps7-13), Man (ep4), Man (ep18), Man (ep22), Man (ep34), Man (ep37), Man (ep38), Man (ep44), Man#1 (ep6), Man#1 (ep33), Man#1 (ep76), Man#1 (ep77), Man#2 (ep77), Mandark's Dad (ep65), Milk Man (ep71), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep41), Muffin#4 (ep31), Narrator (ep39), Nasa (ep11), Neighbor#1 (ep42), Neighbor#4 (ep42), Newman (ep43), Ninja Nerd (ep31), Old Man (ep33), Old Man (ep65), Old Man Dexter (ep3), Pilot (ep24), Professor (ep6), Rabbit (ep4), Reporter (ep9), Rich Man (ep69), Ricola Man (ep46), Robber (ep51), Robot (ep30), Robot (ep39), Robot (ep46), Robot (ep66), Robot (ep67), Robot#1 (ep60), Robot#2 (ep60), Santa Claws (ep50), Science Dad (ep37), Sergeant (ep67), Singer (ep20), Smith (ep34), Smuggler#2 (ep14), Soldier#2 (ep62), Student#2 (ep55), Super Hero Dexter (ep61), TV Announcer (ep38), Talking Dog (ep4), Talking Dog (ep37), Thug (ep18), Tiger (ep78), Timmy (ep39), Trollbetoot#1 (ep34), Trucker#2 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep3), Villager#1 (ep47), Villager#2 (ep47), Virus (ep20), Whale Chorus (ep24), William (ep67), Wind Bear, Worker Alien (ep64), Zoo Keeper (ep78), Zpatch (ep24) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Jitters A. Dog, Roderick Lizzard, Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003-2004) - Cowboy (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Mason (ep17), Plant Manager (ep25) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Announcer (ep16), Baby Shelby, Dennis the Duck (ep26), Director (ep50), Hourglass (ep42), Mr. Toad, Priest (ep16), Prison Guard (ep9), Time (ep42), Turkey (ep44), Weasel (ep11) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Duke L'Orange, Buzz Blitzman (ep18), Chip Delaney (ep9), Guard (ep21), Thrash *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Admiral McDowell (ep4), Dr. Horton Letrek (ep2), Sailor (ep4) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Ipi, Topo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Miner (ep8), Sailor (ep34), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Prince Eric, Tom (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Percy, Pizza Guy, Actor#1 (ep10), Announcer (ep26), Arcade Guy (ep19), Circus Guy (ep28), Costume Store Guy (ep17), Door Guy (ep15), Earle (ep21), Furniture Store Employee#1 (ep31), Hotel Clerk, Hugh (ep20), Jan "The Man" Testaverde, Lawrence, Lor's Dad, Machine Voice (ep24), Man (ep15), Manny, Milty (ep8), Moe, Mr. Al "Bobo" Schiffman (ep28), Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Chenowith (ep13), Mr. Hassenfeld, Museum Curator (ep17), Museum Docent, Narrator (ep27), Old Josiah, Paramedic (ep36), Reggie Trash (ep16), Shakespeare (ep32), Shoe Salesman (ep17), Skateboarder#3 (ep21), Space Program Official (ep12), TV Announcer (ep20), Tish's Cousin Doug (ep31), Tish's Dad, Tony, Vendor (ep10), Voice#2 (ep14), Zach (ep4), Zoo Keeper (ep23) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Zazu *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - John Harrington (ep19), Mark Twain (ep10), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Ambassador PorkweNington (ep14), Count Muerte, Crocodile Bounty Hunter (ep35), Crowd Member (ep2), Cyborg#2 (ep35), Father (ep16), Goozer (ep3), Harry (ep16), Narrator (ep27), Policeman (ep16), Robot (ep32), Victor Von Boogieman (ep32) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Al (ep7), Attendant (ep18), Bearded Archeologist (ep23), Candle Jack (ep2), Cave Guy, Keir (ep13), Lord Bravery, Manager (ep17), Medulla (ep14), Mike, Singer#2 (ep22), The Huntsman, Waylon Jeepers (ep20) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bruno (ep39), Clive (ep42), Luach (ep25), Magus, Malibu (ep61), Maol Chalvim (ep34), Vinnie, Young MacBeth (ep22), Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bodyguard 3 (ep11), Chair One (ep11), Driver (ep7), Friend (ep5), Gangbanger 1 (ep3), Hood 1 (ep3), Hooded Figure (ep2), Malibu (ep8), Patients Aid (ep6), Quarryman (ep7), Quarryman Garry (ep6), Security Guard 2 (ep5), Team Leader (ep10), Thug 1 (ep9), Thug 1 (ep13), Thug 2 (ep9), Vinnie (ep1) *Generator Rex (2010) - Meechum (ep2), Providence Agent (ep5) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Duke Nigel Fortenberry (ep15), Tomar-Re *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Rhomann Dey (ep11) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector (ep4) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Horace Boothroyd III *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Johnny Bravo, 3rd Passerby (ep52), Announcer, Announcer (ep10), Announcer#2 (ep1), Banderillero (ep3), Beautiful Man (ep6), Beaver (ep1), Body Guard (ep5), Bull, Bully Cop#1 (ep12), Bus Driver (ep7), Cabbie (ep7), Character (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep11), Countdown Voice (ep11), David (ep6), Den Mother (ep53), Dog (ep4), Donut King (ep8), Ed the Trout, Elmer (ep1), Fat and Stupid (ep6), Guard, Guy#1 (ep2), Guy#1 (ep9), Hank (ep7), Heavy C (ep6), Ice Cream Clerk (ep8), Inspector (ep52), Jockey#2 (ep5), Kid (ep15), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep12), Llama, Man in Black (ep53), Mayor, Mike (ep7), Moth (ep9), Myron (ep6), Neurotic Man (ep11), Old Man (ep53), Passenger on Bus (ep11), Pedestrian#1 (ep6), Perseus (ep3), Pilot (ep9), Prince Hondo (ep15), Producer (ep15), Radio Announcer (ep10), Rhinoceros (ep4), Rich Guy (ep9), Rudolph (ep4), Scientist (ep10), Seth, Skychopper, Smarmy (ep5), Singer on T.V. (ep8), Soccer Fan#1 (ep52), Spanish Man (ep3), Timmy (ep1), Vendor (ep5), Waiter (ep5), Waiter (ep10) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Ignacio Wortan (ep5), Lt. Plumestriker (ep5), Nien Numb (ep4) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Colonel Trench (ep10), Dr. Chroniker (ep10), Professor Zane (ep2) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Alien (ep24), Crewman (ep22), Drallag (ep22), Skalgar (ep24), Zarek (ep18) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Blizzbert, Goon (ep25) *Motorcity (2012) - Carter, Gang Member (ep5), Gang Member#1 (ep5), Wormy (ep5) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Rasta Rat, Angler Fish (ep1), Arnold Fartzenegger (ep16), Audience Member (ep18), Booger (ep13), Calvin Clam, Ceiling Face (ep14), Clerk McGirk, Commercial Announcer (ep15), Cookie (ep10), Doctor (ep3), Dr. Eggplant Face, Drago (ep9), Dwayne (ep11), Gingerbread Man (ep4), Grandpa (ep10), Hamshank (ep16), Head Dumble (ep12), Host (ep10), Jorts Duck (ep16), Judge (ep10), Lipstick Painting (ep7), Man#1 (ep3), Martians (ep17), Masked Maniac (ep9), Mr. Manelli, Orange (ep14), Painting#1 (ep7), Pickle Mascot (ep1), Pirate (ep13), Pirate Leader (ep2), Rabbi Frogstein, Ranger Rhino, Referee (ep13), Skunkataur#2 (ep4), Sleazy Beave, Snob (ep7), Talent Cube (ep18), Theater Employee (ep16), Time Donut (ep3), Waiter (ep5), Whirly Bird, Zombie#3 (ep14) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alan Fontain Bisque (ep5), Baloney, Castro-Type (ep29), Chris (ep28), Christopher W. (ep35), Dr. Mordough (ep61), Fabrizio Ditzio (ep38), Game Announcer (ep32), Hippie (ep19), Howie (ep43), Irving Thyroid (ep57), Jagger (ep50), Jakob (ep34), Jim (ep31), Kale Mumphausen (ep33), Kilmer (ep6), Leonard Sheldon (ep63), Locke (ep2), Samson (ep20), Schotzie (ep8), Scientist#2 (ep62), Squeege (ep53), Tom Cajones (ep39), Wensleydale (ep4), Zalgar (ep16) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - 1st Crowd Member (ep27), 2nd Man (ep27), Alien (ep2), Alien (ep18), Cathbad (ep17), Clansman#1 (ep17), Connery (ep9), Creature (ep33), Demon (ep17), Dog (ep2), Dreyfuss Leader (ep2), Fisherman (ep9), Frederick (ep5), French Robot (ep52), Gargoyle (ep15), Gummagog (ep33), Hiker (ep43), Huge Bear (ep13), Lil Aqualizer (ep16), Lil Red Hood (ep13), Man (ep27), Man A (ep27), McDuffy (ep2), Middle Bear (ep13), Miner#1 (ep43), Monkey Boy (ep14), Ogre#1 (ep52), Rat (ep33), Ringmaster (ep16), Scientist (ep18), Sergei (ep5), Slave#2 (ep16) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blaine LeFranc (ep41), Doogle McGuiness, Gary, Male Tourist (ep1), Professor Raffalo (ep1), Thraxy (ep35), Ugly Jimmy (ep34) *Sofia the First (2016) - Merlin (ep65), Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Escapee (ep7), Man in Crowd (ep7), Young Doctor (ep7) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Keswick, Larry, Ollie, Agent Grounhog (ep14), Agent Nuts, Announcer (ep7), Argh (ep30), Bad Dog (ep1), Blitzen (ep21), Bobby (ep28), Classmate#3 (ep22), Desk Guard (ep4), Duck, English Bulldog (ep30), General Warhog, Gorilla (ep7), Guard (ep17), Guard#2 (ep1), Judge (ep7), Kid#2 (ep18), Mall Patron#3 (ep2), Monkey (ep4), Mysterious Lester (ep14), Narrator (ep12), Newsreel Narrator (ep6), Owl, Policeman (ep30), Policeman#2 (ep12), Presto (ep14), Rat#1 (ep1), Reindeer (ep21), Sharing Moose, Weather Man (ep26), Willy Wombat (ep28) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep40), Bailiff (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep13), Co-Pilot (ep36), Engineer (ep13), Excited Man (ep16), Fishmonger, Gangster (ep23), Guard (ep40), Guard (ep52), Guard#1 (ep28), Head Soldier (ep46), Helmsman (ep50), Jim (ep22), Kuon (ep28), Man (ep41), News Reporter (ep17), Northern General (ep17), Northern Guardsman (ep16), Officer (ep10), Pilot (ep50), Police Officer (ep32), Prisoner (ep36), Promoter (ep40), Radio Broadcaster, Random Spirit#1 (ep19), Reporter#2 (ep4), Ring Announcer, Royal Guard#2 (ep30), Seedy Guy (ep43), Soldier#2 (ep43), White Lotus (ep22), Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - Barlowe's Bodyguard (ep7), Dad (ep9), Doctor#1 (ep3), The Creeper/Jack Ryder *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy, Grubber, Army Soldier (ep35), Big Ben (ep44), Boxer#1 (ep35), Broccloid (ep18), Broccloid Emperor (ep18), Captain Righteous (ep27), Chief (ep40), Chief of Police (ep31), Cohort (ep27), Cop (ep4), Cop#2 (ep31), Counterpart (ep27), Crook (ep32), Crook#1 (ep2), Crook#1 (ep40), Crook#2 (ep28), Crook#3 (ep2), Dad 1 (ep18), Dick (ep45), Down Under Mate (ep44), Elders (ep59), Floyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Football Jimmy (ep18), Fred (ep7), Fredrico (ep44), Guard (ep65), Guard#1 (ep73), Guard#2 (ep40), Harold Smith, Harouk (ep69), Homie#1 (ep68), Jeweler (ep2), Lab Technician (ep8), Lloyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Lucky (ep32), Maggot (ep5), Major Man (ep7), Man#1 (ep4), Man#1 (ep7), Man#1 (ep35), Man#1 (ep40), Man#1 (ep65), Man#2 (ep65), Man#2 (ep76), Man#3 (ep4), Mastermind (ep27), Mike Brickowski (ep31), Monster#1 (ep5), Montana Jed (ep76), Newscaster (ep40), Newsman (ep31), Officer Perez (ep31), Old Man (ep59), Ostrichman Prime (ep32), Paw (ep76), Philip (ep28), Police Chief (ep28), Police Officer (ep15), Police Officer (ep23), Scissors (ep5), Skuffy (ep76), Squirell (ep4), T.V. Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer (ep23), Teacher (ep28), Thug (ep28), Townie (ep59), Trevor (ep45) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Crew#2 (ep7), Medical Officer (ep7), Navigator (ep7), Sonarman (ep7) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Bantington (ep27), Dr. Arthur Beeman, Newscaster (ep36), Oldest Monk (ep35) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Angus (ep12), Beaky (ep25), Bertie (ep10), British Gent (ep45), Casino Manager (ep39), Cat Leader (ep52), Crush (ep44), Dawes (ep8), Duffy a.k.a. Banshee (ep4), Fog Dog (ep9), Francois (ep26), Howell Hoser (ep51), Ihopet (ep18), Knuckles LaRose (ep30), Larry Alberghetti (ep38), Mac (ep36), Mole (ep7), Nohans (ep3), Official#1 (ep42), Paul Freleng (ep34), Pitu Le Pew (ep2), Schmenfield (ep23), Shecky a.k.a. Announcer (ep6), Smokey (ep27), Tour Guide (ep37), W.B. Announcer (ep20), Wayne Figg (ep13), Zeus (ep19) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Antelope (ep18), Elephant (ep2), Natives, Pumbaa Duplicates (ep27), Vulture#1 (ep2), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Kev (ep84) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Prowl, Condiment Bot (ep5), Domestic Bot (ep8), Driver (ep3), Fanzone, Grandus (ep40), Man (ep15), Mixmaster, Soundwave, The Angry Archer, Ultra Magnus *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2015) - Grandmaster, Mayor (ep33), Museum Curator (ep33), Slam Adams (ep33), Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Jasper Badun *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Slug *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Captain of the Guard *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Yak *Batman: Year One (2011) - Alfred Pennyworth *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Axe, Poke *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Strakk, Tarix *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Kon *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mr. Jones *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Atka *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Del Chillman, Pilot *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional Voices *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Renkins *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Stew *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Auger, Mr. Renkins, Stew, Wint Quint *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dobbs, Jackson, Leggio *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Bradley Uppercrust III, Chuck the Sportscaster, Referee, Unemployment Lady *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Sam McKeane *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Crane *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Lumiere *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Robert "Bobby" Canler *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Christopher Robin (Singing Voice), Piglet (Singing Voice) *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Steve *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Levi *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Gollum Rudy, Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Jock, Tramp, Trusty, Dogcatcher *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Customer, Dad, Firefighter#2, Man, Mortimer, Store Announcer *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Elf *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Herald, Ship Cleaner *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Jack, Jasper Ridgeway, Lifeguard#1 *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Del Chillman, Sir Ian Locksley, Harpoon Gunner *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Iago, Shmidlap *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Owen Garrison/Blue Falcon *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Colt Steelcase *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Mel Richmond, Mike Gale *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Lester, FBI Agent, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Roy *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Amos Slade *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Petrie, Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Petrie *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Ozzy, Petrie *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Mutt, Petrie, Iguanodon *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Ichy, Petrie *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Petrie *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Petrie, Mr. Clubtail *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Petrie, Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Petrie, Spokes Dinosaur *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Petrie, Corythosaurus *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Petrie, Gigantic Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie, Additional Vocal Performer *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie, Petrie's Sibbling#2 *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Bashful, March Hare *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Benjamin, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Driver, Elf#2, Servant *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Thief *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Steed, TV Announcer *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Tom *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Piglet (Singing Voice) 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Grave Keeper, Jake, Mr. Bumpy 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Lloyd *Curious George (2006) - Salesman *Khumba (2013) - Elder 3, Rabbit *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Smee, Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Clank, Dewey *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lion King (2003) - Zazu (Singing Voice; Platinum Edition) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Smee *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Baboon Kaboom, Big Billy, Go-Go Patrol, Grubber, Hacha Chacha *Tinker Bell (2008) - Clank *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Clank, Driver *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Small Troll 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Foghorn Leghorn, Young Rooster *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (2004) - Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Sylvester the Cat *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Transformers: Animated - Prowl 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Johnny Bravo *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Mr. Boss *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Bendict Wigglestein, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Dad, Action Dexter, Mandark Robot, Officer 9412, Robot#1 *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Zazu *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Farley the Seagull, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Ace D. Copular, Concerned Citizen, Prisoner *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Bighead *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Shamus Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Gikkuri *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Bashful 'Movies' *Enchanted (2007) - Pip in Andalasia *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Lumiere *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Bashful Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Marvel *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Azmuth, Bellicus, Ghostfreak *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Azmuth, Ghostfreak *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Jasper *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Merlin *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Hamm *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Drizzt, Xan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Karne *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Foghorn Leghorn, Mr. Warner *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Ad Avis, Bonehead, Dr. Cranium, Igor *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Extor, Jack's Father, Kami, Lead Kid, The Priest *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Alan Dinsdale, Mercenary, Robert Zabrinski, Travis Sherman *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Bubbles *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Clones, Jango Fett *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Kyle Katarn, Saboteur 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Darth Revan, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cyril, Dad, Mole-Yair *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Cyril, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Cyril, Mole-Yair, Scratch, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber, Picklord Captain (Gamecube) *Toonstruck (1996) - Jim, Outhouse Guard, Robot Maker, Spike, The Carecrow, Woof *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Clay Bailey Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (194) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:American Voice Actors